


Laundry Day Two, the Reconning

by BP_Basic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Masterbation, Mild Yandere Sal Fisher, Other, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, cross dressing, mild dub-con, theft of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BP_Basic/pseuds/BP_Basic
Summary: The companion fic to @Killemwithkawaii's (on tumblr)  lovely storyLundry Daytldr: After stealing a pair of your underwear, Sal finds himself craving more.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Character, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	1. Impromtu Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift for my dear friend Mitch, but with their permission, I'm uploading it for yall to see. Please enjoy

Love was an odd thing.

Something Sal didn’t entirely understand while growing up.

Not until he met You, that is.

The two of you had become fast friends after you had moved into Addison’s, and now, here he was camped out in his bathroom washing the come from your panties in the sink.

He knew he couldn’t stay there too long, you were waiting for him back at your apartment. You had cooked for him… Well, you had made dinner for yourself and offered to share it with him, but Sal could pretend.

His clothes felt sticky against his body. Thinking about you made him so hot, and your - now clean - underwear had sent him over the edge. He really did need a shower. He stripped off his clothes before hanging up your underwear on the heater. He ran the shower at a cool temperature, it made him feel less grimy once he stepped into the spray. He combed his fingers through his hair. If he focused hard enough, he could picture it was you, raking your finger through it, touching his body. He had touched your hand once in passing, how soft it had been.

To feel those soft hands all over him, the mere thought…

His mind flicked back to how pleased you had looked to invite him over. Didn’t you know what you did to him? But what if you did know? What if you were doing all of this on purpose? Those discarded panties, Sal was sure you had left them on purpose, for him and him alone. He felt like Eve, and you were both the snake and the apple. Tempting him to taste you, to feel you in his hands, to touch and kiss at your sweet flesh. To sink his teeth into you and mark you as his.

He was letting his imagination run wild, but he couldn’t help himself. This was what you did to him. This was how you set him on fire. He wanted so badly to touch himself to you, but he had already kept you waiting for too long. He needed to see you again, he’d let his cock ache… For now.

So instead, he got out of the shower and pat himself dry. He pulled his hair into a bun to keep it from dripping down his neck. He took another look at your panties still on the radiator, he plucked them from where they sat. They were warm, but still a little damp in some places. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

He put them on out of impulse. 

He was still partially hard, but he could tuck his cock into the panties neatly enough. He adjusted them around his lower half, making sure they fit. He didn’t have a full length mirror, but just by scanning how they looked on him, he liked it. Your panties suited him, they made his ass look nicer than any of his boxers or briefs ever could. The fabric – though still wet – felt smooth against his bottom.

He wondered if you’d like the way they looked on him. Or would you shun him. First he steals your panties, now he was wearing them as though they were his… He just couldn’t help himself.

Sal shook his head and decided to get ready for you. He quickly got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He kept on the panties, just cause he liked them. He fastened his prosthetic on and made his way over to your apartment. With a hesitant hand, he knocked on the door to your apartment. He waited patiently as he heard rustling from the other side. The door flung open and a waft of smoke hit Sal’s nose making him cough reflexively. 

“(Y/n)?” He coughed out. You waved a hand, trying to disperse the smokey scent as best as you could.

“It’s not as bad as it seems.” You said almost choking on your own breath. “I swear it's still edible.” Sal looked at you and laughed. You moved aside to let him into your apartment. There wasn’t any visible smoke, but the smell was still thick in the air.

“What did you burn?”

“A stray onion decided it wanted to escape the wok and commit suicide, thus stinking up my place with the beautiful scent of burnt onion.” Sal chuckled.

“That poor onion, if only it had reached out to us, we could have helped it overcome its mental hang-ups.” You snorted at his little remark.

“I know… All that little onion needed was a healthy social circle. What a way to go.” You shook your head solemnly. You moved to the wok and plated up some of the fried rice in a pair of bowls. 

“If you want we can eat it in my room. The stinky smoke hasn’t touched there yet.” His face flushed… They’d be alone in your room. He had never been in your bedroom before. He had only seen it in passing when you were grabbing something from inside there, but he had never gone inside. He felt his guts twist and turn in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. You handed him off a heaping bowl of fried rice, which he took with tentative hands.

Sal followed you to your room, his eyes widened as you pushed the door open. It was so cute! There were pretty novelty posters on the wall, your bedspread was pastel coloured. Even the little ornaments and trinkets scattered about. It smelled so good, certainly not of burnt onion like rest of the place now was.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something, Sal?” You settled yourself on your bed, kicking the covers away. He snapped back to reality.

“Uhh… Yeah, I’d l-like that!” He tried to not sound too eager, but this was a dream come true. He scanned the room, there wasn’t any chairs or bean bags like Larry’s had. “W-where should I sit?” You shifted slightly in your bed and tapped the space beside yourself.

“C’mere. There’s more than enough space for the both of us.” Sal’s face flushed behind his prosthetic. Maybe your panties were lucky. Maybe he should have stolen a pair sooner. He shuffled over to you, climbing into bed beside you. If he was too close, you didn’t say anything. You merely picked up the remote and switched on the T.V. You flicked through the channels trying to decide what you wanted to watch. “Ooo, ‘Camp Carnage’ is playing! Wanna watch that?” You asked him.

“Y-Yeah, I love that movie!” Sal had never seen that movie a day in his life, but he wasn’t about to be difficult. Not when he had you alone in your bedroom, wearing your panties as though you were his. You smiled, selecting the channel the movie was playing on. You leaned back against your pillow and started to scoff down your fried rice.

You always looked so cute when you ate. You were sat to the right of him, wedged between himself and the wall. He cursed the fact that he had a false eye, he’d have to angle his head to see you properly. He couldn’t chance getting caught eyeing you like that. So instead he tried focusing on the fried rice. He unclasped his prosthetic to eat.

“Wow, this is really good! However I will say it could be improved with the addition of a single chopped onion piece.” You delivered a smack to his arm.

“That onion wanted to die there was nothing I could do. I was too late.” You wiped away a fake tear which made Sal laugh.

“It’s okay, it’s still good… How ‘bout I cook for you next time?” Your brows raised.

“You can cook?” Sal nodded.

“Yeah, I actually love cooking. Maybe you can come over to my place and I can cook for you. Or I could cook here once it smells less like onion.” You smacked him again on his arm, leaning into him; the contact set him on fire.

“I may take you up on that offer neighbour.” You gave him that smile you always gave him. His guts churned again, didn’t you know what you did to him? Or did you know, and just liked seeing him squirm. You turned your attention back to the movie, but Sal was still looking at you. He gripped the sides of the bowl, he wasn’t hungry anymore. Not for fried rice at least. You looked at him again. “You okay, Sal?”

He nodded his head. He turned his head to the movie. He gulped, scooching a little closer to you before laying his head on your shoulder. He waited a beat for any sign of rejection. Instead, you laid your head against his. He let out a shuddered breath. It felt like a dream, it must’ve been a dream. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Of course, he dreamt of you. He knew it was a dream too, but he just didn’t care.

He dreamt you spread your legs for him. He buried his face between them, sniffing at you, tasting you. You held onto his pigtails like reigns as you rode his face. He could feel a phantom warmth across his face. His throbbing cock ached for you. It was all for you.

His eyes flew open as you came.

He stretched out on the bed, groaning. Sal rolled onto his stomach, how did he fall asleep with his prosthetic on? He rutted his hips into the mattress, moaning as his cock finally got the attention it was craving. His eyes cracked open… This wasn’t his bed.

He sat up, taking a moment to look around. It was your room. He had fallen asleep in your room, in your bed, and you were nowhere to be seen. You had even taken the time to tuck him under the covers. You were always so kind to him.

He slowly crept out of the bed, making his way to the door. He could hear you out there, it sounded like you were cooking something. Something for him no doubt. His heart throbbed in his ears, he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. He looked around your room with childish excitement. His eyes landed on a stray bra laying limply on the floor. Sal picked it up, shifting his prosthetic so that he could take a whiff.

It smelled like the perfume you always wore.

He took it with him to your bed, splaying himself out. He was still hard from his dream. Hard and alone in your room, in your bed, still wearing your panties. His hand went straight between his legs, for a moment he wondered whether you had touched yourself in this very bed. He wondered what your pussy looked like, how you sounded when you moaned. He pumped his cock greedily. You were still in the other room, he probably didn’t have much time – but that thought only got him harder. Sal wiggled his legs out of his sweats before rolling over to push his face into your pillows. He took one, placing it beneath him and humped into it. If he closed his eyes he could pretend it was you. He wondered how you would react to seeing him like this, rubbing his cock against your pillow. Drenching your bed in sweat and come like some greedy whore.

He wondered if you’d like seeing him like this. Desperate and hungry for you. For your touch, your kisses. Maybe you’d play with his hair as you watched him touch himself over you. He bit into the pillow to stop himself from moaning. He was going to come in your bed. He pumped himself desperately, deciding to come on your bra picturing you wearing it. You would look so good with his come on your chest. You’d look even better with it dribbling out of your pussy if anyone were to ask him.

Sal rolled onto his back, surveying the mess that he had just made. Your bra was now come stained, he couldn’t just leave them like that, you’d know he had done something to them. So instead, he rolled the cups into each other and tied them into a small bundle with one of his hair ties. He might as well keep them now. It would be a shame to throw them away.

He put his sweats back on – shoving the bundled up bra in his pocket - and tried to put things vaguely back into place. It kind of excited him to know that you’d be sleeping in this bed later on. You head resting where his cock had been. It was a little secret only he knew.

He organised himself, fastening his prosthetic on completely before making his way out of your room to you. You were in nothing but a loose shirt and short shorts. His eyes followed up your legs, he could just about make out the curve where the back of your thigh met your ass. He shook his head, he needed to cool his libido. But you were just too perfect.

“H-hey.” He managed out, his voice sounded raw and groggy. You turned to look at him, giving him that smile you always gave him. The one that made his legs weak.

“Hey, sleepy-face. Rest well?”

“Yeah… Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” He said genuinely, but you waved him off.

“It’s cool, it was like a mini-sleepover. But next time there should be more secret telling and truth or dare.” – Next time? You wanted him to sleep over again?

“I… Well… I promise there’ll be more sleepover activities next time I come round?” He said as though it was a question. You smiled at him.

“Sure! That sounds like fun, so long as you don’t fall asleep in the first half an hour.” Sal couldn’t believe his ears. You wanted him to spend the night again. You wanted to spend more time with him. You wanted him. He knew you did.

“Just let me know when you’re free and we can have a real sleepover!” He said with excitement in his voice. You matched his enthusiasm.

“Hell yeah, I’d actually love that!”

A part of Sal felt like he could burst into tears. He couldn’t believe he was getting a chance to stay at your place again. In your bed with you. Maybe you’d fall asleep before he did, where he could watch you sleep. Smell your hair. Touch your skin… He shuddered.


	2. Pushing Boundaries

The two of you had decided to make it a weekly sort of thing. Sal would come round every Saturday and spend the night over at your apartment. Larry had made fun of Sal about it, saying it was only a matter of time before the two of you banged; which he hoped for in secret.

He had made sure to cook food for you too, trying out new recipes in the hopes that you’d like them. Needless to say, you were blown away at how good he was, and he thrived off of your praise like a moth to a flame. He didn’t take off his prosthetic in front of you, he wasn’t ready for you to see his face. Not that you minded, you respected his wishes, which he appreciated.

The second time he slept over, the two of you camped out in the living room. Sal ended up getting his clothes messy while making mac’n’cheese, so you invited him to take a shower in your bathroom.

True to his nature, Sal wasted no time and riffled through your dirty laundry, smelling your clothes, trying on some more of your worn panties. He may have taken another pair for his growing collection. And he also may have used one of your blouses as a cum rag, but it was going to be washed anyway, so he didn’t stress about that too hard. He used the scented lotion you always had on as lube as he jerked himself off.

He always left the bathroom door unlocked for you. In case you’d come in mistakenly and catch him. He fantasised that you’d like watching him. You’d enjoy seeing him wearing your clothes, emptying his come out onto them for you. It was all for you.

Another thing he loved about your new sleepovers is how heavy a sleeper you were. He found this out on the second sleep over. You had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he had responded by touching himself right there, where you could easily wake up to him spilling his seed on your blanket. It was kind of exhilarating. But he craved more.

On the third sleepover, he decided to put your heavy sleeping to the test.

You were out like a light, and a movie was still playing in the background. Not that Sal was paying attention. You were his main focus now. He stroked a hand to your bare cheek, you were drooling out the corner of your mouth. He swiped away a line of drool and licked it off his thumb. He pulled out his cock, rubbing it against your thigh. His prosthetic was off, and he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. He pulled down the spaghetti strap of your singlet, to reveal one of your breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath, casting a look to you. But you were still unconscious.

He shuffled down slightly, so his face was in line with your nipple. He knew he shouldn’t be touching you while you were asleep, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved you so dearly, he just didn’t know how to tell you. But maybe he could show you, maybe if you saw how wild you drove him, you’d understand. Maybe you’d like it. Maybe you’d like him… Maybe you already did. He took your hand tenderly and made it into a loose fist. Slowly, he guided his cock into your fist.

He fucked himself into your fist, his lips daring to take your nipple between them. How weren’t you waking up? Couldn’t you feel him touching you? He wondered. What if you were faking? Sal let out a low whine.

Maybe you were faking being asleep, maybe you were enjoying this as much as he was. He squeezed his hand over your’s making your grip tighter. He was so close, but maybe it’s cause it was you touching him. If he closed his eyes he could pretend you were awake, and enjoying touching him. You were teasing him, seeing how crazy you made him. He wondered if you’d get wet over him, we wondered if you tasted as good as your panties. He sucked harder at your nipple, biting at it a little harder than he had meant to. You let out a groan in your sleep which made him stop.

He waited, watching you for any sign that you were waking up. You shifted slightly, your head lolling to the other side. But that was it. Your breathing steadied once again, and your body fell limp. Sal didn’t realise he had been holding his breath until he finally found air to breathe with. He waited another beat before starting again. He let your hand fall, he didn’t want to risk stirring you again – even if the idea made him hot – instead he shifted into a sitting position. He worked his shaft watching you as he went on. He pulled down other strap of your singlet to reveal your other breast. He picked up the pace, angling himself so he could come on your chest. You’d look so good covered in his come. He wished he could just spread your legs and come on your pussy. Come in your pussy, in your mouth, on your face. He wondered whether you’d swallow his jizz, he’d love it if you did.

His stomach clenched and flexed as he came on ou. Your tits completely covered in his seed. He huffed and looked down at you. He groped your breasts, smearing his jizz all over them. He was crossing a line… Hell, he had long jumped that shit the day he stole your panties. But now, he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was fuck your tits. He leaned over you his face close to yours. He held his breath as he inched closer to you, he smeared some cum on his fingers across your lips. He smiled, the next time you’d lick your lips you’d taste him. He leaned into you, laying a sweet kiss to your lips. His first kiss, and it was all yours. 

He took off his shirt and cleaned your chest off. He straightened out your singlet and laid himself beside you. He fixed his prosthetic loosely and snuggled up to you. He wondered whether you’d notice the foreign taste on your lips. He wondered if you’d like it. If you did, he’d give you as much as you wanted.

You had woken up the next morning, completely unaware of what he had done. He caught you licking your lips filled him with a weird sense of pride. He was jealous he didn’t get a chance to taste you fresh. He wondered if you felt what he did to you in your dreams. He wondered if you got wet over it. He hoped you did.

* * *

It has been about four weeks now that you and Sal has been sleeping together… Correction, having sleepovers together. Sal had accumulated around three pairs of your underwear, all of which he wore when next he saw you. It was like an inside joke only he knew.

Of course, he couldn’t wear your underwear every day of the week, but he had come to like the feel of lace. He tried on one of your thongs, and – though it didn’t support shit – it felt nice to wear, and looked nice in his opinion. So he did what any sane and rational person would… He went to an adult shop to buy panties of his own.

It had to be an adult shop, he didn’t want anyone he knew running into him at the local target picking up lingerie. They weren’t cheap, but they were nice. Cute and frilled, with a little ribbon on either side like one of those slutty bikinis. It came with what the lady called a ‘bralette’, it was thin with no wiring, so it fit him quite nicely when he tried it on. He had bought a few different sets, one lacey, and see through, another with little pleats along the waist. He wondered what you’d think if you saw him in them. If you’d like it as much as he did. He hoped you would. Sal had no qualms with ‘cross-dressing’, he was by no means gender conforming. He wore what he wanted and didn’t care about anyone’s opinion about it.

Except yours of course, but that was neither here nor there.

He had modelled the lingerie for himself in his room. You were going to come over tonight and stay at his place for once. His father was out with Lisa for a ‘romantic getaway’ – to which Sal responded appropriately with an “ew”. But he didn’t mind all too much. You were going to be here, with him alone.

He had cooked your favourite food for you – Japanese curry with rice - and set up some space in the living room in the form of a mini-fort.

He damn near jumped out of his skin when you knocked on his front door. Sal made sure everything was perfect before heading over. He slung it open to reveal you there, waiting patiently with a big ol’ bag of nacho chips. You smiled when you saw him there. It was an unseasonably hot night, so you were dressed in a long sleep shirt that reached your mid-thigh. Sal was blasting the air conditioning which could already feel from the doorway. You looked beautiful as always.

“Hey, you’re early.” He greeted opening his arms, you met him in a hug. Sal was so happy when you two upgraded to hugging status.

“By like three minutes. Are you going to let me in or am I just supposed to stand here looking cute?”

“I mean… You do look cute.” Sal’s eyes widened at himself. Did he just flirt with you. Before you could mention anything, he ushered you into the apartment. “C’mon in! I made your favourite, curry and rice!” He changed the subject. You walked in his apartment, which smelt divine.

“Dude, it smells delicious!” You praised. “You never cease to amaze me chef Sally.”

“Well… I wouldn’t praise me too hard just yet. It’s my first time cooking it, so I don’t know if it tastes any good.” That was a lie. He had practiced making it ever since you had told him it was your favourite. He let you set yourself up in the fort as he plated your curry bowls. He had even gotten disposable chopsticks just because he knew you liked them.

He made his way over to you, bowls of rice curry in hand. He offered one to you and your mouth salivated over it.

“Oh my God, Sal this looks amazing!” You gushed, giving the bowl a big whiff. He handed you your chopsticks and you wasted no time in digging in. “Oh my God! Did you actually cook this?!”

“Yeah, I just followed this recipe I found. I’m glad you like it.” Sal said coolly, but on the inside, he was buzzing. “Did you wanna watch a show or something? I’ve got the Ricko’s Modish Wife movie on VHS if you’re interested?” You perked up.

“Oh my God, I am obsessed with that show! Let’s do it!” Sal set his bowl aside and put the VHS type in the player and let the show begin.

The two of you made idle chatter as you watched the show, you went on a tangent blathering on and on about nothing really, but Sal ate it up like candy. You ended up leaning on his shoulder, which made him melt into you. 

Sal swore he could stay like this forever. But suddenly the lights you flickered off, the T.V and aircon going with it. The power had gone out, he realised. 

"What happened?" You asked looking around.

"I think a fuse must have busted or something." Sal moved from his comfortable position beside you and went to look out the window. The streets were completely black. "Looks like the whole block is out." 

"And so is the aircon apparently." You complained as the cool air started fading away.

"I could open a window." 

"Nah, I'd rather my ass not get chewed out by mosquitos." Sal hummed in agreement, his skin was too sensitive to survive a bite from anything without completely breaking out into hives. "So what do you wanna do?" 

Oh yeah, the T.V. was out so movies were a no go. He didn't have any candles or anything so they couldn't play a board game or anything like that. Fuck! He felt like a bad host for not preparing any other festivities.

"Um… Maybe we could play a game?" He tried lamely. You perked up.

"Sure! What kinda game?" Sal scratched at his chin.

"How about two truths and a lie?" 

"OMG! I haven't played that I ages! C'mere let’s play!" Sal smiled and tentatively made his way over to you trying to navigate in the dark. He flopped beside you. "Do you want me to start?"

"Okay." You thought for a moment. 

"I… Have been to a strip club, I can tap dance, I hate spiders." 

"No way you can tap dance, if seen you get huffy walking up stairs." You barked out a half offended laugh and playfully slapped Sally. "... Have you actually been to a strip club?" 

"...Maybe…" You couldn't help bursting into giggles. "All I will say is, it was magical." Sal snorted. "Okay, your turn."

"Fine. I've smoked weed, I'm afraid of dogs. I've made out with Larry." 

"Weed. There's no way you blaze. I call bs on that one." 

"Well you would be wrong. I don't smoke all the time but when the occasion presents itself. I blaze." You squinted at him. "Though I do like how that's less believable than me kissing Larry - which is the actual lie btw."

"What can I say, you two would make a cute couple." Sal chuckled. "My turn!"

* * *

The two of you played a few rounds, and as you did, the apartment felt like it was sweltering. You both had moved to laying down, your legs spread so your thighs would stop sticking together.

"God, what the goddamn hell did people even do before aircons?" You complained. 

"I think they just died." Sal joked. You cast a look over to him, it was too dark to truly name out any of his features beside an outline. 

"How are you not dying? Isn't it hot under your prosthetic?"

"Yeah no, I am sweating. It is in no way comfortable." 

"You can take it off y'know… I can't see you with the lights out if that's what you're worried about." There was a pause. 

"I… I dunno." You reached out to him, laying your hand on what felt like his.

"I just want you to be comfortable Sal. You know you can trust me… Right?" You were holding his hand now, which made his heart pick up. 

"I know… I… I do trust you." He begrudgingly moved his hand from your’s and went to unclasp his prosthetic. You could hear the buckle coming undone, you could make out his silhouette as he removed the mask from his face setting it down. He turned to face you and your throat seized. Of course you couldn't see shit, but you understood how personal this must've been for him. You reached out for him pulling him back to lie beside you. 

"It's your turn." He said, his voice had taken a nervousness, so you found his hand and held it as though that would help. It did.

"I used to be in my schools choir, I'm a virgin, I believed in Santa until I was twelve." 

"No way did you believe in Santa till that old." There was a pause between them, Sal broke out into a bewildered smile. "No fucking way!" 

"Don't judge me okay, my parents really tried keeping up the illusion for as long as possible." 

"Wait then… A-Are you actually a virgin?" You blushed. 

"I mean, you don't have to say it like that." You mumbled. 

"N-no, I didn't mean it in any way! I'm just surprised." You were a virgin.

"Yup, it's true. No one's even seen my boobs." Sal's cheeks reddened. He's seen them. He's touched them, sucked them, come on them. A weird sense of pride filled him. He was the only one. "I know it’s kinda lame…" 

"No! It's not lame at all. I mean it's not like I've done that kinda thing either." He cut you off. His throat went dry as he continued. "I… I'm just surprised cause you're so… Beautiful." He said finally. "I would have thought you'd be out beating guys off with a stick or something." You were at a loss for words.

"You think I'm beautiful?" It was a genuine question. Sal flushed, wringing his hands out on his shirt. 

"I… Well yeah. You're the most b-beautiful person I've ever met." He stammered out. "You're so nice, and funny and caring. I can't imagine how anyone could think otherwise, y'know…. I just…" This was sounding dangerously close to a confession. Your heart hammered against your ribs, what were you going to do if he confessed to you? Did you even _like,_ like Sal? Sure he was cute but… You couldn't think. "I just… Really think you're great." 

Your eyes stung at the praise. You didn't know what to say to him, or if you should say anything at all. Sensing your apprehension, Sal piped up.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"No…" You cutting him off. "I'm glad you did. I… It means a lot to me, that you think those things of me." You said truthfully. You gave his hand a firm squeeze which he mimicked. Sal on the other hand wanted nothing more than to kiss your hand and tell you how much he loved you. He could list off everything he found perfect about you. From your smile, to the way you laughed, and even that goofy little wiggle you did when you were excited. But he didn't. He wasn't ready to tell you how he felt just yet. Not yet. For now, he could settle for holding your hand as you laid beside one another. 

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and all other appliances beeped and buzzed signalling they were once again on. You had to shield your eyes at the light - had it always been so bright? Sal on the other hand had shot up. He ripped his hand from your grasp and covered his face. Your eyes finally settled to the light and he was patting around for his prosthetic in an almost panicked nature. 

"Sally…"

"Wait, don't look at me I need my…"

"Sally." Your voice firm. He stopped, but he still wasn't facing you. You scooted closer to him, and reached out hooking your hand under his chin. You guided his gaze towards you. He resisted for a moment. "Please." It wasn't fair of you, he thought to himself. He could never deny you of anything. Finally he followed you pull, and faced you.

His eyes looked glassy and he looked anywhere but your face. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was him. You smiled. 

"You're perfect, Sally." His eyes finally met yours. He floundered for a moment trying to find the words to speak with.

"You don't have to say that…" How could anyone find him perfect like this? But you weren't backing down. You laid a hand to his cheek, stoking it with your thumb.

"Sally. You are perfect." You said with unwavering certainty. He searched your eyes for any hint of pity or commiseration, but there was nothing but warmth. He didn't even realise he had started crying until you wiped a tear from his eye. You pulled him into a hug, which he so desperately appreciated. He clung to you. How were you so kind to him? How were you so perfect and loving to him. What did he do to deserve you in his life?

He loved you so fucking much.

You held him as he wept, rubbing circles on his back as he calmed down. Finally he unlatched himself from you, swiping away the remaining tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I didn't mean to start crying." You couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushed from crying or because he was embarrassed. 

"Don't be. It's okay." You pulled him into another hug, this time taking a moment to lay a kiss to his forehead. Sal seized up monetarily before melting into you.

He loved you so much. And for a moment there, with him in your arms, it felt like you loved him too. 


	3. Close the Distance

You liked Sal.

You weren’t sure exactly when it happened. Sally Face has this kind of magnetism about him, maybe it was how nice he was, or how caring he could be. Whatever it was, you liked it… More than you were willing to admit out loud.

Of course you had thoughts about him. You were only human. But the night he slept over by accident had set something off inside of you. The movie was half over, and Sal was quiet, save for the levelled breaths he was taking. You tried talking to him, but when he didn’t reply, you looked his way and noticed his eyes were fastened shut and his body was limp against yours.

“Aww.” You let out a quiet squee. The poor thing was out like a light. You smiled as you settled him in bed, tucking him under the sheets. Your hand hovered over his prosthetic. He had once told you in passing that he didn’t sleep with it on. It would only be neighbourly of you to remove it for him… But he didn’t want you to see his face. Not yet anyhow. You had to respect that… It was only right. But you so desperately wanted to see him in all his glory.

What did his skin look like? Were his facial bones in the right place still? Did he even have lips to kiss with anymore?

The last question ran through your mind a little more often than the others. You wondered if he’d like to kiss you, you assumed he was at least a little bit sweet on you. But you didn’t know whether you were just projecting or if he really felt something.

You groaned to yourself, slapping your hands to your face.

You were too tired for this line of thought, that was a problem for another time.

But those thoughts only got worse as the sleepovers went on. You dreamt of him. Dreamt he touched you, that he kissed you. You knew they were dreams but you swore you could feel his hands all over your body. When you’d wake, your clit would be throbbing, and your pussy aching for anything to fill it.

You tried to ignore it, to play it off as just you being hormonal. But your hand wasn’t good enough for you anymore. He was sweet, he was cute, and you were ( no way near ) positive that he wanted you.

But then, when you had slept over at his place, he had confessed to you.

Well… 

It wasn't a real confession, he was probably just being nice as he always was. But there was something in the way he said all those things about you. How he had praised you. How he had called you beautiful.

You wanted more of it.

But that hadn't been the clincher, oh no. That came when he showed you his face. He looked so scared of your reaction, so worried you wouldn't accept him. You wondered for a moment how many people had shunned him for it in the past. But of course you wouldn't. He had come to matter too much to you for you to ever throw away your relationship over something so trivial.

Instead you had pulled him into your arms. You had stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead in a gesture you felt meant the world to him. Which it did.

It made your chest tighten when he looked at you. It was like he was staring at everything that mattered to him. You liked it when he looked at you like that. That night you two had fallen asleep intertwined in each other. 

For a moment, with him asleep in your arms, it felt like you were together. Like you were his and he was yours. 

Of course he wasn't.

But you could pretend

* * *

It was a couple of weeks since the power outage, and you and Sal had never been closer. Sure you had hung out before your sleepovers, but now you both kept finding any excuse to visit each other. Sometimes you'd go out to town together or help each other with grocery shopping. You liked linking arms with him for fun and Sal loved it even more. 

He wasn't your boyfriend, but sometimes when his hand brushed against yours and he beamed at you… It felt like it.

You and gotten more… ‘Physical’ at your sleepovers for lack of a better word. You liked hugging him and playing with his hair. Sal had melted when you had pulled him into your lap and raked your fingers through his thick blue locks. You'd wake up with his arms around you, not that you minded. You'd just lightly trace shapes against his skin until he woke up. Every time he'd seem so flustered and apologise for it, but you just pulled him back down to lay on you. 

You liked holding him. And Sal loved being held.

He wanted you so bad, and he was convinced you loved him back. The way you looked at him, set him on fire. You didn't reject him when he took your hand, you never pushed away when he hugged you. You let him sleep with his head on your chest - your heartbeat his new favourite sound.

He was still shy to be seen with his prosthetic off, but the way you'd smile when he took it off unprompted, it made his heart ache. He loved you so much, and he would do anything to show that to you.

* * *

You don't know how it happened. You were having another sleepover at Sal's, and you two spent the majority of the time playing Twister. It one hundred percent was not a game suited for only two players. Instead of spinning the thing, they just called out a random colour and limb and the other had to try for it. Of course it ended with them collapsing onto each other in a fit of giggles. You went about two rounds before you had accidentally found out he was ticklish when your elbow bumped into his side making him yelp. There was a beated pause between the two of you.

“Sally…” You said, your voice nearing giddiness.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you ticklish?”

“… No…” You practically leapt on top of him, attacking his side with your wiggly fingers. He choked out laugh after laugh. You had never heard him laugh so hard since knowing him, you liked listening to it. Sal tried writhing away from you, but you mounted him, your body pressed into his back. “P-Please! Sto-Stu-Pfft – Please!” He snorted, you couldn’t help laugh with him.

Your hands snuck up his jumper to make better contact, when all of a sudden, you felt lace. It was probably – very – invasive of you, but you moved your hand up some more and felt silk sewn in along the lace.

“Are you wearing a bra?” Sal seized up, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked over his shoulder to you, your hand still up his shirt. His heartbeat shot up like a rocket.

“I… Maybe?” His voice was timid and weak.

“Why?”

“I… I just like it… I-Is that… Weird?” He so desperately wanted your approval.

“Uh… No! No, you can wear whatever you want! I didn’t mean to imply that it was!” You realised you effectively had him pinned down, with your hand practically violating him. Blushing, you removed yourself from him, putting a distance between the two of you. Sal pushed himself up, you could tell he was embarrassed by how bright his ears were. “Sorry! I shouldn’t have…” Sally didn’t say anything, but his eyes were cast to the ground. “Maybe I should go?”

His gaze shot up to look at you. He reached out with a newfound sense of urgency and gripped your hand.

“Please don’t go! I’m not upset or anything… I’m just… More embarrassed than anything I guess.” He managed out.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t feel uncomfortable. I don’t really mind you knowing.” He wanted you to know. “But… You really don’t think it’s weird or anything… Do you?” Your eyes softened.

“No. Never. The fact that you like wearing bras is the least weird thing about you.” Sal let out a small chuckle, whatever tension in his shoulders lifted.

“I…I have a few different sets… Um… D-Did you maybe wanna… See? The one I’m wearing, I mean…” You felt your face light up, you didn’t know whether to be happy that he trusted you enough to want to share this part of himself with… But at the same time, your heart picked up. You liked him a lot, but you were nervous of the can of worms you were about to open.

“I… Um…” He could sense your apprehension, to be fair it was a ballsy move of him to even suggest it. Sure he wanted your eyes on him, but he wanted you to like as much as you did in his dreams. He wasn’t willing to lose you over some wet dream he wanted to make a reality.

“I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” He back peddled, curling into himself.

“N-No! It’s cool I want to see.” You let out a breath you didn’t realise you had been holding in. Sal’s eyes scanned you for any hesitation, his hands wringing the hem of his shirt. “Show me.” You said with more certainty than you felt.

Sal bit his bottom lip behind his prosthetic before carefully removing his jumper. The bralette he was wearing was a soft blue in colour – your favourite colour. You could see his nipples through it. It looked so good on him. Sal wasn’t unattractive – even without his prosthetic – he had this androgenous appeal to him, that you liked. He was cute, and fuck if you didn’t like cute things.

“D-Do you like it?” His voice snapped you out of your daze.

“Uh… It’s really pretty on you.” You sounded breathless. “I like it.” Sal beamed. He knew you would, he knew it!

“Thanks! It was on special, the whole set was like thirty-percent off.” He half boasted.

“The whole set? Like… The bra and… Panties?” Sal nodded his head. “A-Are you wearing the panties right now?” He nodded his head again, a little more enthusiastically. He wanted you to ask. He hoped you would, he needed you to. You gulped, your mouth suddenly dry.

“Can I see?”


	4. Watch Me

Sal’s throat constricted. There it was. You could see his chest rise and fall, you merely thought he was nervous. But he wasn’t. He was excited. He tried to keep himself calm, he didn’t want you seeing him hard… Not just yet at least.

“Y-Yeah.” His voice cracked awkwardly. “I mean… Yes… You can see.” He tried again after clearing his throat. You watched him, your cheeks flushed as he laid himself down, working his pants off. Your eyes widened as he pulled off his pants completely. You could see the bulge of his cock and balls through the panties. The lace on them was sheer like the bralette, you could see through them. Sal watched you eagerly as your eyes zoned in on his crotch. It made him a little self-conscious, but he liked it.

“D-Does it look okay?” He asked almost innocently. You had no idea what to say to him, or how you even got yourself into this situation. But you liked it.

“I… I like it a lot.” Your voice was low, it made him shiver. He let out a shaky laugh. You wondered if he liked this… You staring at him while he was in nothing but lingerie.

“T-That makes me happy… To hear that, I mean. ”

“Did you want me to see?” Sal bristled before hanging his head down looking a little nervous.

“I just… We’ve gotten so close over the last couple months, I just wanted to share this with you.”  _ Cause I love you _ . “Cause I trust you.” He hugged himself. All sorts of thoughts were swirling in your head. You settled for nodding your head as though you understood. You laid down beside him, turning to look at him. He mimicked the gesture.

“I’m glad you trust me so much…” He was just… So cute.. So... Submissive? Eager? You didn’t know what he was, but you liked it. “You said you had more?” You really shouldn’t be doing this to him. But you kind of wanted to.

“Yes, do you wanna see them too?”

“Can you model them for me?” Sal’s face went beat red. He nodded his head in that same enthusiastic manner he had before. He rushed to his feet, you could swear he was sporting a semi. He went towards his room and you followed him.

You went inside after him to find him rummaging through his drawers. You watched him pull out a pink lingerie set with pleats across the hem and little ribbons on the sides of the panties.

“I like this one.” He said to you, showing it off. You made your way to his bed, facing him as you took a seat on it.

“Then put it on.” You urged. You could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes creased. He reached up to undo his bralette but stopped short when he realised you were watching him.

“Y-You’re going to watch me?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes… So put it on.” You didn’t mean for it to sound like an order. Hell, you were pushing your luck here, but you were banking on the fact that he probably wouldn’t say no to you… He hadn’t so far. And he didn’t now. Of course he wouldn’t, no one wanted your eyes on him more than he did. So he did as you asked and started stripping for you.

He started with his bralette, slipping it off slowly… You didn’t know whether he was being slow because he was nervous or because he wanted to put on a show for you. When it came down to his panties, he was even more apprehensive.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” You blurted out.

“No!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice. “I want you to see… I want you to watch me.” He hung his head at his own outburst. “Please watch…” He did like this, you realised.

“Okay… Keep going.”

His hands were still shaky as he took off his panties, his cock sprung out from them. The head was hard and swollen. He was getting off on this… But so were you.

He slipped on the pink set, the pleats on the panties made it look like a very mini-skirt. Like the other one, it was sheer, it barely fit over his erection. He tried hiding his cock behind his hands, but you felt like he wanted you to see it – which he did. But he wanted you to ask to see it. He wanted you to make him show you. He wanted you to want it.

“Move your hands.” He did. His cock twitched from behind the thin fabric. “You’re hard.” You said to no one. Sally hung his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be… I like it.” His head snapped up to look at you. You shuffled back on his bed and patted the space in front of you. “C’mere.” He obeyed.

Sal crawled onto the bed stopping in front of you. He was close, but not too close.

Your eyes kept drifting to his erection. Just the sight of it made your clit feel like it was pulsing. He was breathing audibly, he was so nervous, but excited and all together scared. You laid your hand to his knee, which made him feel like he was on fire.

“Deep breaths, Sally.” Why was your voice so beautiful to him? He felt soothed in an instant. You moved your hands up to his prosthetic, moving to unclasp it. He kept perfectly still as you removed it. Once off he looked so bashful. 

“H-hey…”

“Hmm?” Sal closed his eyes, but said nothing else. You gave his knee a firm squeeze. “What’s wrong… Do you wanna stop?” Stop? You didn’t even know what you had started in the first place. He shook his head. It took a moment for him to find his voice, but he had nothing to lose… . He’d fuck your hand when you slept, kissed your inner thighs, sucked on your tits, he had even dared to come on your face. But now you weren’t sleeping. You were here in his bed, alone with him. He couldn’t wait for you to fall asleep so he could touch you. He wanted you now and he knew you wanted him. That's what he truly believed. 

Fuck it.

“Can I… Can I see you too?” Your brows shot up, you don’t know why you didn’t expect him to ask. It was a fair request you thought. You didn’t hesitate to strip off your shirt and shorts. You weren’t wearing a bra like he had been, so your chest was out in the open for him to see. It made you a little self-conscious, having his eyes on your half naked body, but you didn’t dislike it. It was different for him too. Seeing you awake and lucid, stripping your clothes for him. He loved you so bad. “Can I touch you?” He asked almost as soon as your shorts came off.

“No.” You felt a little bad when you saw him deflate. “But you can watch me.” He tilted his head to the side, not quite picking up what you were putting down. You shuffled back until you hit the headboard, and Sally crawled after you, closing the distance.

You bit at your bottom lip before pulling your panties off. How were you so wet already? You tossed them to the ground and spread your legs for him and his eyes widened. He had never been brave enough to force your legs open in your sleep. He hadn’t even seen your pussy before now, but fuck if he wasn’t getting an eye full. He liked how chubby your lips were, how cute your clit looked sandwiched between them. Even the tufts of hair sprouting between your legs. He just wanted to bury his face between your legs.

He reached out for you but stopped short.

“Please, let me touch you.” He begged. But you simply shook your head.

“Touch yourself.” You told him. He wasted no time pulling out his cock, his pretty little panties already had a wet spot from his pre. You dipped your fingers into your wet hole before playing with your clit, he watched you intently as he pumped himself for you. He whimpered and whined, his voice terribly pitiful. He looked really nice like this. You forced two fingers inside of yourself, with minimal resistance. Sal had nice hands you noticed. They were long and callused from all his guitar playing. He could probably reach deep inside of you.

You rode your hand at the thought. Sal however, was riding his own high. His mouth watered as he watched you fuck yourself. Your pussy was dribbling its wetness onto his bedsheets, he would never wash them again. Your voice sounded even better. You didn’t moan in your sleep. Sure you let out the occasional snore and mumble, but you didn’t moan when he touched you. Hearing your voice made even more hungry for you. You rolled your breast in your hands, and he was filled with nothing but jealousy. He wanted to touch you so bad.

“Pl-Please.” He moaned out. “Please, I wanna touch you so bad! I’ll do anything you want, just please let me fucking touch you.” He was gagging for you, and you were loving it. You decided to give him a break and extended your hand out to him. He took it in his own, awaiting your next move. You guided it to your breast, letting him grope you – which he took full advantage of. You let him have some fun playing with your tits before guiding his fingers down your body. You heard him breath heavily as you guided his hand closer to your pussy.

You curled his fingers into a fist leaving only his middle finger up before introducing it into your wet hole. Sal gasped as he felt how hot you were. He could only imagine how good his cock would feel inside of you. You pushed his hand in and out until he gained the rhythm to do it himself. He picked up the pace watching your expression crumble into ecstasy. He watched you eagerly as he forced in another finger, making you tip your head back. He loved the feel of your pussy against his fingers, he was obsessed with you, but he wanted a taste.

He groaned at the thought, thrusting his hand harder and faster into you. You copped your tits with one hand and rubbed circles around your clit with the other. You were too beautiful, he couldn’t stand it. His fingers felt so good, you rocked into his hand. Your mouth gaped and your thighs shook.

He wanted to kiss you, to eat your pussy like it was the last thing he’d ever taste. Sal bit his lips.

You cursed out, gripping Sal’s wrist to make him stop. He watched you hungry as you rode out your orgasm, you arched your back as his fingers kept edging you on. Finally you let out a shuddered breath and flopped back against the bed. Sal slid his fingers out of you, and they were covered in your creamy come. He brought them to his face and licked them clean. You tasted even better than your panties.

He crawled closer to you, you half expected him to kiss you with how close he got, but instead he hugged you. He laid his body flushed against yours, his cock pressed against your pelvis.

You hugged him back.

“Sally?”

“There's so many things I wanna do with you...” He mumbled against your neck, as he rutted his cock against you. “Please… Can I kiss you?” You brushed his hair out of his face. You smiled. Of course he'd ask to kiss you. That was just the kind of person he was. You cupped his chin, forcing him to look at you. You pulled him in close and pressed your lips against his in a tender kiss. He moaned into it, kissing you back with about as much enthusiasm as you expected from him.

He rutted against you, his cock grinding into your sensitive clit. Your hips bucked reflexively into him. He broke away from you, putting all his focus on dry humping you.

“Sally.” You moaned into his ear., shifting your legs so he was nestled between them. His hands moved to your thighs. He angled himself so that his shaft was rubbing against your pussy.

“Can we...” His voice petered out as he moved into you with more insistence. “I want to have sex with you… Can we?” You placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back ever so slightly before taking his cock in your hand. He seized, it felt so different compared to when he had fucked your limp hand. You tugged on his cock in slow languid motions.

You shifted closer to him, moving to kneel so you two were level.

“Please…” He was gripping at your waist. He wouldn’t move unless you told him to. “Please say it, say I can fuck you. Tell me to, please.” He wanted to give you his virginity, and take yours. You really like how pitiful his voice was.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of you where you were half tempted to keep teasing him. But being the merciful person you were, you decided to put him out of his mystery. You locked eyes with him. You didn't say anything else.

You just kissed him


	5. The Climax

Sal moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping your waist firmly. You kissed down his jaw to his neck, earning a content sigh from his lips. You sucked the flesh of his neck, your hand still working his shaft. 

Sal's hands found their way to your ass, another part of you he had yet to feel. The flesh gave in under his fingers. He spread your cheeks, one of his fingers dragging against your asshole. He wondered how good you'd feel if he fucked you there. He wondered if you'd let him try.

You pulled away from him and pushed for him to lie down on the bed. He watched you, confused as to what you were planning on doing to him. You kissed all down his body - sparing a moment to play with his cute little nipples that were still hidden behind his little bralette. Sal's pulse shot up the lower you went until you were face to face with his reddened cock. You gripped it firmly, giving slow languid strokes. Your wet lips pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock before you pulled down his panties, knocking them right off his legs with one push so you could settle more comfortably between his legs. The wet warmth from your mouth was enough to make a drop of pre-cum dribble out the tip. Sal reached down to play with your hair, ruffling it as you teased him.

"Please…” He begged. “Please, I need you so bad.”

Your tongue lapped up that taste of precum from his tiny slit, eliciting a grateful moan in response. Smiling, you took him more eagerly in your mouth. You worked your way down him, trying to take him little by little without making yourself gag on him. Sal moaned and panted as you took him whole. He kept his eyes on you, watching in lustful awe as you made it down to the hilt of his cock, burying your nose in the tufts of blue hair bordering his crotch. He tried his very best not to buck his hips into you. 

You liked the way he sounded. Moaning like a whore for you and you alone. Sucking his cock filled you with a weird sense of pride and excitement. His cock filled your mouth completely. You had no Goddamn clue what you were doing, you had watched porn and were desperately trying to mimic what you saw porn stars do. If Sal had any complaints, he certainly wasn’t voicing them. In fact, his moans were the only thing making you feel like you were doing a good job. You squeezed a hand over his balls, playing with them as you went down on him. Sal’s back arched, he felt a familiar feeling in his abdomen that made his knees feel weak.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” He chanted like a mantra. You sucked harder at his cock, using your free hand to pump his shaft. You could feel his length flex against your tongue. He gripped clumps of your hair, holding you there as he came. You could taste the spurts of cum on your tongue, his voice let out a strangled moan as he came in your mouth. You choked slightly trying to swallow him down, some jizz spilling from your mouth. He didn’t taste great, but it wasn’t the worst thing you’d ever gotten down. Sal shuddered as your lips left him.

“I… I’m sorry.” He really wasn’t. He was giddy at the fact that you swallowed as much of him as you could.

“I wasn’t complaining.” You said as you cleared your throat. You ran your tongue over your lower lip to catch the thick drop of cum smeared there, then continued licking down his body, your tongue sliding over his balls to make sure you hadn't allowed any of his seed to escape. You moved to him and kissed his lips, Sal grinned at how much better his come tasted on your lip than alone.

“Can I taste you now, please?” He wanted so badly to eat you out since the day he had first stolen your panties. Your clit still felt sensitive, but you could probably take it. You nodded your head, making to lay back down, but Sal stopped you. “Can you like… Sit… Like, on me?” Your eyebrows raised.

“You want me to ride your face?” He nodded his head, looking bashful. You weren’t about to say no to that. “Whatever you want.” You laid him down - his expression was hilariously giddy as you did so - before mounting his face. Your body was faced towards his legs, and your pussy hovered directly above Sal’s face. He burst into a wide smile, you looked even better up close. He breathed in your scent, he didn’t know where to start. All of you looked so delicious. You watched his formerly limp cock spring back to life. 

He spread the cheeks of your ass, watching as it jiggled under his grip. He hooked his arms around your thighs, pulling you down closer to his face. You shuddered as you felt the warmth of his breath against you. Once you were practically smothering him, he ate.

Blind enthusiasm is the term you would describe Sal’s approach to giving head. He was just as, if not more, inexperienced as you were, but he wasn’t bad. 

He ran his tongue down your pussy nipping at your lips, grazing his teeth against them. He slid his tongue inside you. He let it roam, pushing against your walls with every long lick. You tasted like heaven. He smacked a hand against your ass, burying his face into you. You writhed against him in bliss, your moans hitching. 

“Oh, right there! Keep going, Sally.” Sal smirked as he forced his tongue deeper inside you. He slid it back out and moved to lick at your ass, his finger moving to rub at your clit. Sure enough you were still sensitive from your first orgasm, you rolled your hips for Sal. His tongue prodded your ass breaking through the ring, it felt so new, so different… So good. A familiar sense of pleasure wracked through your body. “Fuck, Sally I want you to fuck me, please! Just fuck me already.” He unlatched himself from your ass. He had never heard anything hotter in his life. 

He smacked your ass again, signalling for you to move. You wanted his cock so bad right now, your hole ached for it. You eagerly moved down straddling him cowgirl style. You didn’t have a condom, but you trusted your birth control enough to not feel like you needed one. Sal watched you as you angled yourself above his cock, kissing the head with the lips of your pussy. He held your hips - the action somewhat comforting - his breath hitched, and he looked into your eyes. He was as nervous as you were.

“W-We don’t have to…” He started. Sure he wanted you, but wanted you to want him back. But you did. You forced his tip inside yourself, your mouth gaping as he stretched you out.

“I want to.” Sal gulped at the warmth, guiding your hips as you lowered yourself on him. You laid your hands on his chest, steadying yourself. You closed your eyes, he made you feel so full. You started to move, slowly bouncing on Sal dick. Sal relished at the tightness, you felt so hot, so good and wet. His head tipped back, and he moaned, starting to thrust back up into. 

You doppled over, his cock was hitting something good inside of you. Your walls clenched around him. 

“Faster Sal! Fuck me harder please!” You begged him. He pulled you down to hold you as he pounded your pretty cunt to its core. You shuddered moaning into him. It had never felt this good when you fingered yourself. 

Sal was dizzy over you. His cock throbbing and pulsing with every thrust. He was going to come, he was going to come inside of you like he always wanted. Like he always dreamed. He scratched your back as he neared his orgasm. He moaned out your name the same way he did before he came last time, you knew he was close, but so were you.

The way he was forcing himself so roughly inside your body should have made your cunt loose and worn, but your walls only tightened further around him. Sal’s balls tightened as he felt himself shoot his come inside you. You could feel the rush of come flood your body, you screamed out in pleasure as he fucked his seed deep inside of you. You came not too long after, and you came  _ hard _ . Your pussy twitching around his length. 

The two of you collapsed into each other. Neither of you bothering to move. You looked at him, giving him a dopey smile which he matched with his own. 

“Whoa.” You giggled out.

“Yeah…” He couldn’t help laughing too. “I really like you.” 

“I really like you too.” You pressed a kiss to him again. You moaned as he slid himself out of you. “That was… Whoa.” Your brain might as well have been mush. But you didn’t mind. Neither did Sal. He merely hugged you. It didn’t matter that you were both sort of sweaty. You just wanted to be close to one another.

* * *

Eventually, you two decided you felt gross. You had headed off to the bathroom to “empty” yourself out, leaving Sal in his bed lamenting on what had just happened. He beamed to himself, it all felt like a dream. He had kissed you, touched you, come for you, come  _ inside _ of you. He couldn’t believe you cared for him back, you really did. You had said so. He buried his face in a stray pillow. You had taken his virginity, and he had yours. 

He couldn’t be happier.

“Whatcha doing there, Sally?” You said from the doorway. He hugged the pillow to his chest, beaming up at you.

“Missing you.” How could someone be so unbelievably cute?

“Aw, you’re so cute.” You were still naked, and very tired. “Hey, do you mind if I borrow one of your panties?” No he most certainly did not mind.

“Of course not! Go for it.” You wearing his panties? If he wasn’t so spent, he’d probably get hard again. You went over to his draw, looking for a pair to wear when your eyes settled on one that looked familiar. 

“Sally?” You plucked up the panties up, 

“Hmm?” You hung them from one finger, as you showed them to him. It was the first pair of your panties he had ever taken. The one you had dropped in the hallway. The ones that sent him down the rabbit hole.

“Are these mine?” You knew the answer by the way his face paled. You gaped, that cheeky son of a bitch. Sal’s eyes went to the floor like a child in trouble, but you could tell he didn’t actually feel bad. Just embarrassed. 

“No....” You squinted at him. “M-Maybe… Are you mad?”

“I won’t be mad… So long as you put them on.” He looked at you, your expression catty. Oh he was going to marry you one day. Sal grinned.

“Okay.” 

. The End .


End file.
